


Let Me Love You

by inclinedtoarson



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Based on a song, Best Friends, College, F/M, Fluffy Smut, Friends to Lovers, Roommates, Smut, Song Lyrics, ish... you decide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-21 06:16:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21294893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inclinedtoarson/pseuds/inclinedtoarson
Summary: Peter is Michelle's best friend, and Michelle is his. He is always there for her on her worst days, and now that they're roommates she's spent a lot of nights confiding the deepest parts of herself with him. There's no one she trusts more in the world, no one who knows her better. So when her boyfriend just up and leaves, MJ is glad Peter is there to tell her she's beautiful and valuable and that he's there for her. He'll always be there.
Relationships: Michelle Jones/Peter Parker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	Let Me Love You

**Author's Note:**

> uhhh this was originally a peter x reader fic but.... i based the reader's demeanor on MJ anyway, so now that i write for petermj i went back and changed all the pronouns and edited it a bit to make sense.  
important to note: this is some of the first smut i've written and the first i have ever actually posted so, you've been warned (???)
> 
> i hope you enjoy nonetheless!!!!  
song lyrics are from Let Me Love You by Ariana Grande - they are bolded & italicized throughout :-)

“Hello? Anybody home?” Peter shouted as he walked into the shared apartment. He knew MJ had a date with her boyfriend tonight, but he just wanted to make sure he was alone. There have been a few embarrassing times when Ned and Betty decided to crash unexpectedly after a class or final or whatever the case may be and had witnessed him dancing or singing around the apartment.

Peter shrugged off his coat and made his way to the kitchen, grabbed a glass and filled it with water before heading to shower after a long day of homework and labs, assuming he was in the clear. He was about to enter the bathroom when he heard sniffles coming from Michelle’s bedroom.

“MJ? Aren’t you supposed to be out with your boyfriend?” Peter quietly asked, confusion laced in his voice. At the mention of her (now ex) boyfriend, MJ let out a quiet and sarcastic laugh. Peter’s eyebrows furrowed in concern, before knocking softly on the door.

** _I just broke up with my ex_ **

“Can I come in?” Peter asked. He took his best friend’s small grumble from the other side of the door as a yes. He cracked the door open to see MJ sprawled on her bed in her outfit from earlier, a pillow covering her face.

“Em, what happened? What’s wrong?” Peter questioned, sitting on the edge of the bed. He gently placed his hand on her knee, rubbing soothing circles with his thumb, while waiting for her response. Michelle removed the pillow from covering her head before responding. 

“He dumped me.”

** _Now I’m out here single, I don’t really know what’s next_ **

Peter’s eyes immediately softened which induced a round of sniffles from the girl across the bed. “I’m sorry, MJ. Wanna talk about it?”

“Not really. He just came here to pick me up for dinner, k-knocked on the door, explained he me-met someone else, dropped off the box with all my things f-from his house and left.” She explained, shoulders heaving as she sat up to wrap her arms around Peter’s neck. He wound his arms around her back, reciprocating the hug, and rubbed his hands up and down her back. Peter was slightly weirded out but also oddly content with how vulnerable Michelle was with him in that moment. He let his roommate quietly cry and sniffle into his shirt collar, heart constricting every time he felt her body shake with sadness against his.

“I just—I don’t understand how he could do this? Apparently eight months means nothing to him, that he can just throw me away for someone else.” Peter hugged MJ tighter, doing his best to comfort her as she ranted.

“God, and here I am, crying over him like a pathetic loser—crying over a piece of shit who didn’t even give a fuck about me!” Michelle exclaimed, beginning to cry again into Peter’s shoulder. Suddenly she felt one of Peter’s hands move to her cheek, grasping her face and pulling it away from his shoulder. Michelle tried to avoid his brown eyes, knowing her red-rimmed ones were puffy and her cheeks were tearstained. Michelle knew she looked like an absolute wreck, and she didn’t want Peter to see how upset she truly was.

“Em, look at me please,” Peter begged, running his thumb under her eye to brush away a falling tear. Michelle slowly met his gaze, feeling a few more tears unintentionally fall when she saw how much compassion was present in his brown irises.

“You are an amazing person, and fuck that asshole if he can’t see how beautiful and loving you are. You deserve so much better than that dickhead, anyway. I never liked him.” Peter asserted. MJ laughed quietly.

“You’re just saying that because he broke up with me. And whoever thought cuddly Peter Parker could be such a hardass!”

“Hmm,” Peter hummed, wrapping his arms around MJ’s waist again before dragging her down to lay against his chest. She yelped softly in surprise. “For you, I can be cuddly or tough.”

Michelle smiled against Peter’s broad chest, sighing contently as he brought his right hand up to play with the hair at the nape of her neck.

** _You’re the one I’m feeling as I’m laying on your chest_ **

“Peter,” Michelle breathed after a few moments of quiet snuggling. He lightly rubbed his other hand up and down her back to silently tell her he was listening, the action causing shivers to run up her spine.

** _And I normally don’t say this but goddamn, you’re the best, best, best_ **

“I know I don’t say it enough, but thank you, for everything. You’re the best friend I’ve ever had.” MJ confessed, pushing up on her elbow to meet Peter’s gaze. Staring into Peter’s eyes was electrifying and Michelle knew that the connection with her best friend was something she couldn’t ignore forever, no matter how hard she tried. All the pent up emotion and desire had accumulated until she couldn’t stand it anymore.

“Don’t mention it, you know you mean the world to me, MJ.”

** _And if it feels right, promise I don’t mind_ **

Michelle’s breath hitched as she watched Peter’s eyes quickly flit to her lips and back up again. As MJ shifted to completely straddle the boy lying beneath her, she saw his adam’s apple bob as he swallowed.

“Em, we shouldn’t—“

“Peter, please,” Michelle whined, “I need you.”

** _And if it feels right, promise I’ll stay here all night_ **

Peter internally swore. The tone of her voice, full of desperation and desire, caused his last walls to crumble, and he crashed his lips to hers. He dragged his calloused hands from behind Michelle’s back to her cheeks, keeping her face pressed against his. MJ sighed into Peter’s mouth, realizing she hadn’t felt so much passion behind a kiss in a _ long _ time.

** _Just let me lo-o-o-o-o-o-o-love you_ **

Michelle couldn’t help but relish the feeling of Peter’s lips moving against hers. His lips were somehow soft but slightly chapped at once, just like his pace was slow yet bruising. Their lips only separated momentarily to allow each other to breathe before resuming their intense movements.

In an attempt to draw a reaction from Peter, MJ brought her hands from either side of his head to wrap around his neck and tangle in his hair, tugging on the curls slightly. Immediately her teasing was rewarded with a deep grumble from the back of Peter’s throat that sent shockwaves down her spine.

Unexpectedly, Peter broke the kiss, dragging his already swollen lips to MJ’s jaw and down her neck, creating a path of open mouthed kisses. Peter smirked slightly when he heard Michelle’s heavy pants as he kissed and nipped at her neck, loving the effect he had on her. Peter’s ministrations on her neck, the unspoken attraction between them, and their now mutual hatred of MJ’s ex-boyfriend had already started a pool of desire in her stomach, the feeling quickly spread to her core.

“Peter, fuck,” Michelle hissed, groaning in pleasure as Peter left a remarkably obvious mark on the junction of her neck and shoulder where her rapidly slipping cardigan had exposed the skin. _ When the fuck did he find time to get so good at this? _

Reconnecting their lips, Michelle shrugged off her cardigan and threw it to the side, placing her hands behind Peter’s neck again. She felt Peter’s hands reach around her, holding her to him as he sat up. He broke their lips apart, asking silently for her attention.

“Are you sure about this, MJ?” Peter asked as he pulled his sweater over his head, leaving only his button up as a barrier.

“Yes. I never second guess myself with you.” Michelle replied, kissing him again as she started to remover her black tank top. Once she had successfully slipped both straps from her arms, MJ felt Peter’s hands on her stomach, assisting the fabric off her torso and over her head. MJ watched his arms flex as he tossed the article of clothing on top of both their sweaters, adding to the growing pile of clothes. Peter’s hands then rested near her shoulder blades, toying with the strap of her bra.

“Kinda seems unfair I’m practically half naked and you’ve still got a shirt on, Parker,” Michelle remarked, hands tugging on his shirt collar.

“I’m definitely not stopping you from changing that fact,” Peter quipped in response, hands travelling to rest in the back pockets of her jeans. MJ smiled against his neck, starting to suckle his skin as her hands worked on popping open the buttons on his shirt. Making quick work of his button up, Michelle made sure to return the favor and suck a deep bruise into the side of his neck, failing to suppress her smirk when he moaned and gripped her ass in response.

Closing his eyes in pleasure, Peter tilted his head to allow Michelle better access while simultaneously pulling the sleeves of his shirt and discarding it to the side. Not wasting any time, MJ allowed her lips to travel along Peter’s newly exposed chest, loving the way his heightened senses caused his muscles to twitch after every soft peck.

** _It’s just a guess, but something just keeps telling me I’m better than the rest_ **

“Can you control your ‘spidey sense?’ Turn it off and on at will?” MJ inquired, raising an eyebrow. Peter usually avoided talking about his superhero abilities at all costs, but she figured she could get some answers out of him while teasing him at the same time.

“N-no, I can’t ‘turn it off,’” Peter snarked back, like it was a ridiculous thing to ask. MJ smiled deviously, sitting up again to bring her eyes level with Peter’s, placing her hands loosely around his chiseled shoulders.

“So your senses are still dialed to eleven, no matter what?” She asked innocently, slightly confusing Peter.

“Yes, that’s what I—oh shit—“ Peter cut himself off, head dropping down to rest against Michelle’s shoulder when she unexpectedly ground her hips down against his. His breathing immediately became labored, the pleasure was almost overwhelming due to his elevated senses.

“God, p-please do that again,” Peter begged against MJ’s neck, using his hands still resting on top of her ass to urge her lower half to rut against his again. She happily complied, whimpering quietly as she felt his erection straining in his own jeans with every swivel of her hips.

Michelle leaned forward, seeking Peter’s lips again. She briskly swiped her tongue across his bottom lip, his mouth opening to deepen the kiss. Continuing to make out with her best friend, Michelle grasped his wrists and led them to rest on either side of her breasts, near the band of her bra, alerting Peter she wanted more of his touch. Peter once again asked for permission, mumbling against her lips, and she nodded in consent before reconnecting their mouths.

Peter slowly brought his right hand from resting next to her breast, gently cupping the flesh from over the soft fabric. Michelle exhaled harder through her nose, the contact adding gas to the fire inside her stomach. MJ’s instantaneous reaction spurred Peter on, he slipped his hand beneath the underwire, fingers finding her hardening nipple. She leaned her forehead against Peter’s as the pads of his fingers brushed across her sensitive nipple over and over. Deciding she had enough of his slow, innocent touches, MJ reached behind her back to unhook the clasp of her bra, satisfied when Peter helped her remove the underwear before tossing it away from the bed.

** _And I ain’t tryna rush you, but goddamn, I’m a mess, mess, mess_ **

“MJ,” Peter whispered, “you have no idea how long I’ve been wanting this.” She smiled fondly while gazing into the deep brown of her best friend’s eyes.

“I’m all yours Peter,” Michelle breathed. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Peter grabbed her hips roughly, turning her so she was on her back. Michelle’s legs immediately wrapped around his torso, and she bit her lip as Peter’s head leaned down until she felt his hot breath on her nipple.

He tentatively took one in his mouth, grinning in satisfaction as Michelle’s back arched in pleasure. MJ brought her hands to his hair again, grasping at his curls to guide him to continue giving attention to her breasts. It was completely unfair how well Peter could use his mouth, how he knew exactly when to switch from playing with her nipples to sucking marks into her neck and collarbone.

“Fuck, Peter—shit—you’re so good at that,” Michelle complimented him, losing herself in the feeling of his mouth peppering kisses across her body. His low grumble of approval at the praise caused even more wetness to pool in her underwear.

After Peter’s work on her chest was complete to his standard, he moved his hands to rest on the waistband of her jeans.

“Want these off?” Peter asked. Michelle nodded, perhaps a little too enthusiastically, judging by her best friend’s low chuckle. “I thought you’d say that.”

MJ playfully rolled her eyes and lifted her hips, assisting Peter as she could while he shimmied the denim down her legs. She was so grateful something this intimate with her oldest friend could still be comfortable and silly, Michelle didn’t need to be afraid that their friendship would be jeopardized. Michelle grabbed for his waist, ready to help Peter get his own pants off, but he stopped her wrist.

“I, um, I just wanted to—well, I want to make this about you first. Only you.” He explained as he made eye contact with Michelle. She nodded again, not trusting her words, and laid back amongst the pillows.

Peter sat back on his heels, taking a moment to take in the sight before him. He couldn’t believe MIchelle’s beauty in the low light of her bedroom, how some asshole could completely disregard and give up on her, an ethereal being in Peter’s mind.

“Stop staring, you’re making me nervous!” MJ giggled, snapping Peter out of his thoughts.

“No reason to be nervous, Em,” Peter assured, placing a soft kiss on her lips. “I promise I’m going to take care of you.”

“God, _ please _.”

MJ brought her left hand to her mouth, attempting to smother her noises when Peter hooked his arms around her waist and pulled her lower half towards him. He carefully brought his right hand to rest over her underwear, the pads of his finger pressing on her clit lightly. Taking in a shallow breath, Michelle watched Peter hook his fingers on the waistband of her underwear before dragging the material off her body.

Peter then lowered his mouth to hover over where MJ needed him most, glancing to her face, confirming again to make sure she didn’t want to stop or slow down. Michelle smiled in reassurance before tangling her fingers through his hair (for what seemed like the thousandth time that night) and tightening her grip when she felt his tongue lick up her slit.

“Oh fuck,” MJ whined, encouraging Peter to lick another bold stripe up her center. She brought the hand not tangled in Peter’s curls to her mouth biting on her knuckle as Peter continued his ministrations on her clit.

“P-Peter,” MIchelle stuttered. The rest of her thought was lost as Peter hummed against her clit at the mention of his name, in turn causing Michelle to throw her head back amongst the pillows. “Oh, I’m close. Peter, please don’t stop.”

MJ felt her orgasm barreling closer as Peter replaced his tongue with his thumb, using it to draw circles on her clit as he moved his tongue further down your core. Feeling Peter draw a few more circles with his thumb while his tongue dove into her entrance MJ let go, legs shaking and breath catching in her throat. Peter didn’t stop his movements until she had completely finished coming down from her high, fingers untangling from his hair and draping her left arm over her forehead.

Peter crawled up to Michelle’s face and leaned down to kiss her again. She shuddered when she tasted the remnants of her orgasm on his lips, not expecting to find the action so arousing. Still kissing, MJ leaned up off the sheets to get a better angle at Peter’s waistband. She quickly undid the button on his jeans and pushed them down his thighs. Peter rolled off the mattress to pull his pants from his legs then resumed his position hovering over her once he was only in his boxers. Peter swooped down to meet her lips again while MJ brought her hand to rest on his side. 

“Is this okay?” She asked, breaking the kiss while also sliding her hand down, making it clear her intentions.

“Yes! God, yes,” Peter breathed hurriedly, almost sounding delirious in his attempt to urge Michelle to finally relieve some of the pressure in his boxers. She giggled at his eagerness, comforted by the fact that Peter seemed to want her as much as she wanted him.

Without another thought MJ dipped her hand past the elastic of Peter’s boxers and gently grasped his member in her palm. She started with slow strokes, careful to not overwhelm Peter. Each pass of Michelle’s hand caused Peter to whimper and pant into her neck, the sensation spurring her to move her hand faster.

“_ Fuck _,” Peter drawled out when Michelle accidentally passed her thumb over the tip of his cock. The sound of Peter’s voice so full of pleasure caused another gush of wetness to settle between her legs. 

“I think, ah, think you should—“

“Got it,” Michelle whispered, somehow understanding what Peter was trying to communicate with his half sentence. She used her left hand to tug furthur at the band of Peter’s boxers until he was fully naked as well. Before she could reach her hand down again, Peter pushed on MJ’s shoulders to get her to lay back down. He kissed her passionately.

“Do you have condoms? Or should I get one from my room?” Peter asked, blushing enough that MJ saw the color slightly tint his cheeks.

“Middle drawer to your left,” she replied, leaning up to kiss his lips as he felt for the nightstand with his hand. Michelle knew he had found the small package once he smiled into the kiss and broke his lips away from hers to pay attention to what he was doing. MJ watched Peter’s arms flex as he ripped open the condom wrapper and watched him shiver slightly as he rolled the condom onto his cock.

“Are you okay with this? We’re not going too fast?”

** _Just let me lo-o-o-o-o-o-o-love you, you_ **

“I’m completely sure, Peter,” Michelle reassured him. “I-I love you.”

She heard Peter’s breath hitch and she began to panic, thinking she had ruined everything.

“Peter, I—“

“I love you, too, Em.” Peter smiled. Michelle smiled back in relief before pulling Peter’s lips to hers.

As they continued to kiss, Michelle felt the bed dip as Peter shifted to his knees in order to line his cock up with her entrance. Peter pulled away to concentrate on his movements and Michelle felt his cock slowly push into her. Once he had bottomed out she leaned back, relishing in the feeling of Peter’s member deep inside her pussy.

“Oh fuck, Peter! Please move!” MJ whined, feeling another orgasm quickly building. It’s not like Michelle hadn’t had sex before, she had, it was just never this passionate or pleasurable. She gasped as Peter did as she requested, watching as he reared his hips back to thrust again.

MJ groaned as Peter started his pace, dropping his head down to pant into her neck. She used her legs wrapped around his hips to urge him deeper, closer to the spot that would cause her to become complete putty in his hands.

“MJ, I’m close.” Peter notified her after several more thrusts into her tight heat. MJ nodded to warn him she was too before grabbing his face and kissing him again. As she swiped her tongue across his bottom lip, she moaned loudly in pleasure as Peter’s cock finally brushed against the spot deep inside her, sending her teetering on the edge of another orgasm.

“Peter! Just like that again!”

With a few more thrusts aimed at her g-spot and Peter’s thumb reaching down to rub her clit, Michelle moaned as she let go, her legs quivering as Peter’s pace drew out her orgasm. Michelle kissed Peter one more time as she felt his hips still and his body shudder when he came into the condom with a low groan against her mouth.

Peter pulled out of her slowly and pecked her lips before whispering, “why haven’t we done that before?”

MJ laughed in response, closing her eyes to recover as Peter tossed the used condom into the trash can by her bed. MJ felt Peter flop next to her and lean forward to grab her comforter to place it over their sweaty bodies. Peter snuggled into her pillow, a completely ridiculous action that made her laugh when she recalled what they had just been doing not even five minutes ago.

“I can’t believe I just had sex with the biggest dork in New York.”

“Hey! MJ you’re lucky I’m completely enamored by you or else I’d be slightly offended right now.” Peter exclaimed, furrowing his eyebrows in fake offense.

“Is that a cheap ploy to get me to admit I’m totally infatuated with you as well, Peter Parker?”

“Well it worked didn’t it?” Peter reasoned, unable to keep the smile off his face. MJ rolled her eyes before curling herself into Peter’s side and closing her eyes.

They both laid quietly under the covers, practically half asleep until MJ heard a loud knock at the door.

“What the hell?” Peter mumbled.

“Peter!” MJ heard Ned shout from the other side of the door. “Unlock the door, Betty and I brought snacks!”

“Shit,” Peter whispered. “I forgot I told Ned and Betty we would watch movies tonight, I thought you’d be going out. And well I didn’t text them to let them know we would be… busy tonight…”

Michelle laughed into her hands as Peter struggled to put his pants back on in order to open the door. Peter zipped up his pants and immediately darted out of the room, breezing past the kitchen table to unlock the door to the apartment.

“Hey Pet—“

“Now’s not a good time guys. MJ isn’t feeling well so she stayed home to get some rest.”

“Oh okay,” Ned replied. “Tell her we hope she feels better!”

“Thanks guys, I’ll text you tomorrow.”

“Okay, Peter,” Betty giggled. “Text us tomorrow.”

“Yeah… I will. Goodnight guys.”

“Oh and Peter, I’ve read aloe vera is a good option for quickly getting rid of a hickey.” Betty stated, gesturing to the obvious marks on Peter’s naked chest, as she turned to exit the building. Ned barked out a laugh as Peter turned red and scratched the back of his neck, unintentionally drawing more attention to the dark bruises on his neck.

“Goodnight Peter!” Ned said, patting his best friend on the shoulder.

“And goodnight, MJ! Hope you’re feeling better!” Ned called into the apartment as Betty laughed, already halfway down the hall.

“Goodnight, Ned!” MJ called from her room, trying to contain her embarrassed laughter, knowing her and Peter had been caught.

“Assholes.” Peter mumbled before he shut the door on a grinning Ned. He sighed, realizing they’d both have a lot to explain in the morning, but deciding that would have to wait as he re-entered Michelle’s room.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading!!! comment and/or give kudos if you want. it really makes me feel accomplished when i can see and interact with the people who have read the things i put out into the world. i pinky promise i'm not scary


End file.
